Secrets, Surprises, and More
by xiluvrock145
Summary: Katniss has left for the Hunger Games, leaving Gale all alone. Slowly, he learns from a little talk with Madge that life must go on and you must be prepared for anything it throws at you. Update: A series of Gale POV one-shots as I think of them. Ideas?
1. Chapter 1

Secrets and Surprises - A One-Shot

It's a bad day outside the fence for anything involving hunting. My empty twitch up snares solemnly confirm this fact as I observe them closely.

Great. What am I going to bring home to my family? I can't fish since the stream is, surprisingly, as silent as the District Twelve fence usually is, and now trapping has proved itself out of the question.

If Katniss were still here, maybe she could've helped me gather some plants or shoot some game with a bow. But I'm not sure if any of these plants around here are edible (my mind is blanking out apparently), and using a bow just makes me miss her even more.

Could it really have only been one morning since she was still here, hunting with me? It feels like it's been many years.

I sigh as I slowly sneak back under the fence to the Hob. Greasy Sae is warily sitting on a stool, watching people walk by, going on with their lives. Somehow, I can't make myself do the same.

"Hello," I say, approaching her with empty hands.

"Slow day, huh?" Greasy Sae gives me a slightly sympathetic smile. She's an old woman that is a regular trader at the Hob, and can usually be counted on to trade for game and greens from the woods.

"You have no idea," I reply, like we are old friends, which in a way, we are. I gingerly take a seat next to her on an empty stool and place my head in my hands. I just want to think.

We say nothing for a minute or so, simply basking in the busyness of the Hob. There are people talking with other traders, arguing over food, yelling for a bargain. Normally Katniss and I would be with them. But it's different now.

I'm so caught up in my thoughts that when Greasy Sae breaks the silence with a question, I jolt my head up so hard it hurts.

"You really miss her now, don't you?"

I know what she's talking about. It's all I think about now since the reaping yesterday.

"Yes, I do," I say quietly. "Everything I do reminds me of her in some way."

Greasy Sae nods in thought. "Gale, I once had a friend when I was your age who was chosen to participate in the Games. Her name was Yvette and I still think of her on occasion." Suddenly, she lets out a little bitter laugh. "Then again, who here hasn't known anyone like that?"

I don't say anything. The Hunger Games are a touchy topic anywhere, anytime. I understand why she doesn't want to discuss it any further, so I let it drop.

"Anyway, I have to go," she continues, as a regular trader walks up to us. "Good luck, Gale."

"You, too," I nod as she walks away. Then I immediately hit myself for my stupidity. What am I wishing her luck for? She's fine. She's not the one walking around in circles because her best friend went into the Games. She got over it eventually. So can I.

I don't want to go back home. That would mean facing my starving family and admitting that I was weak when they needed me. So I force my feet to walk in the other direction, towards the square.

The square, I discover when I reach it, unlike the Hob, is strangely empty. There are a few people walking around sparsely, but all the shops are closed and darkened. I guess people are still getting past the reaping and are still celebrating that their children are safe for another year.

Speaking of which, I guess I should be happy about that. I'm eighteen, which means that this was my last reaping. I'm safe from the Games. For the rest of my life.

Now that I've realized the square is deserted, there's no point in staying here any longer. I'm about to turn around and start the walk back home when I hear a high-pitched voice next to me.

"Hey!"

_Huh? _I wonder, whirling around.

"It's you!" The girl I find standing behind me nods affirmatively. "The boy with the strawberries."

Strawberries? What on earth is this frilly girl talking -

Oh. Now I remember. The day of the reaping. Yesterday. Katniss and I sold strawberries to this girl, at Mayor Undersee's door. So this must be the mayor's daughter. The girl with five entries.

"I remember," I say coldly. "How could I forget?"

The girl laughs and sticks out her hand. "I'm Margaret. But you can call me Madge, for short. Sorry we didn't exactly get off on the right foot, if you know what I mean. What's your name?"

I stare at her. "Gale. And, if you don't mind, I really - "

"Oh, so you're Katniss's friend," she interrupts me in a hushed voice. "I'm so sorry. You must be feeling so terrible! I really miss her too."

I nod briefly. "Yes, she's my hunting partner and she's also, basically, like a little sister to me."

Madge takes this opportunity to reach out and pat my arm. "Aw, that's so sweet! She was so lucky to have a friend like you."

"Was?" I ask angrily.

Madge suddenly widens her gorgeous turquoise eyes at me. "Oh, no, Gale, I didn't mean it like that! No, no, no, Gale -"

"Shut up! Who are you? You don't know anything!" I burst out, unable to hold my anger in anymore. "You don't know what it's like to loose a person in your family to a stupid accident! You have no idea what it's like to go without food for a few days! You're just some gaudy little town girl who has never had a single problem to deal with in her entire little perfect life!"

Madge immediately shuts herself up. My words register on her face as the full force of them hits her. Finally, after we've been standing there for a minute just glaring at each other, she takes a deep breath, walks over to a nearby bench, and takes a seat quietly.

I finally realize that maybe I hurt her feelings. I'm about to open my mouth to apologize, but Madge just turns and clamps her hand tightly over mine, making me unable to speak clearly.

"You're right, you know," she whispers. "But in a way, you're dead wrong."

"What? What do you mean?"

Madge sighs, and I can tell that she's about to tell me something important. "You know my mother, Mrs. Undersee, right?"

I frown, thinking hard. "No, actually I don't. I don't think I've ever seen her anywhere before, actually."

Madge's eyes harden. "Exactly my point, Gale. Ever since before I was even born, my mother has had some kind of terminal illness, something even the strongest doctors from the Capitol would have trouble treating. She's bedridden for life, apparently. She refuses to come out of her room, and she's always talking about some of the strangest things I've ever heard. Hallucinations, I think that they're called."

I lean forward and listen to Madge, appalled. "Why?"

Madge actually lets out a laugh, so forced and stale, it echoes around the silent square. "No one will tell me. I think it has something to do with my aunt Maysilee, though. I've asked my father more about it multiple times, but all he says is that it doesn't concern me."

"Of course it does!" I say, shocked. "You're her only daughter, right? You have the right to know."

Madge smiles sadly. "That's just the thing, Gale. I don't. There are so many secrets out there that we don't know about. It makes me wonder if life has always been this hard."

"Of course it has," I say instantly. I don't like to talk about the past. It simply makes me wonder about the same question Madge is asking right now.

"Has it really, though?" Madge shakes her head, letting her blonde hair get some air. "I hope you understand about what I meant when I said you were both right and wrong. I've lost someone too, Gale. Just not directly in the same way you have."

Madge stands up and begins walking back in the direction of her home.

"Wait!" I cry out.

Madge turns around and looks at me quizzically. "What is it?"

"I really _am _sorry though. For yelling at you. You don't deserve it."

Madge lets out a genuine smile, making me unconsciously smile back. "You're all right, Gale," she says. "You really are. See you in school. Bye."

I watch as she exits the square and runs down an alleyway, in the direction of the town neighborhood.

As I walk back to my run-down home in the Seam, I think about what Madge said about secrets. She's right; they're everywhere, whether you like it or not.

And no matter who you are, there's always going to be someone who knows something that you don't. Someone with adventures you didn't go through; experiences unknown to others. Surprises that only you and someone else share alone.

There's a surprise like that around every bend in life. You just have to keep an eye out for each one.

* * *

**A/N: Should I write more Gale POV one-shots? Let me know in a review or something like that. Thanks. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! More Gale one-shots! This one is about watching the Opening Ceremonies with Mrs. Everdeen, Prim, and Madge (and a little bit more about Gale's family ****before that). :)**

The Opening Ceremonies - A One Shot

It's been two days now that Katniss has left. Right now she is probably already in the Capitol, getting ready for the Opening Ceremonies tonight.

I, on the other hand, am stuck in the Hob, trading for food for tonight's meal.

Normally, Katniss and I watch the entire Hunger Games together, either at my house or hers, sometimes in the square if something big is happening. The only reason we waste hunting time doing this though, is because we are required to.

I wonder who I should watch the Games with this year. My first thought is Mrs. Everdeen and Prim, since they must be feeling even worse than I am. Surely I can go over and cheer them up with some food and my company. Yes, that's a great idea.

As I walk back home to my family, I can't help but wonder about the boy tribute, Peeta. I wonder how he is faring off. There's no way he will survive for too long in the Games. He's the baker's son, so maybe he has some upper-body strength, but that's nothing compared to Katniss's shooting skills.

"Gale!" my little brother Rory shouts when I arrive home. "You're here! Finally, we were getting kind of worried."

I have to laugh when I see him, covered in dirt from playing out in the yard. "Hey, little guy. What's going on?"

Rory lets out a pout. "I'm not little! I'm twelve already! And nothing's going on. We were just wondering what was taking you so long."

"I'm fine," I say. "Just walking around, doing my normal stuff."

"That didn't answer my question," Rory mutters. I ignore him.

"Gale, is that you?" I hear my mother's voice calling from inside the voice. She appears at the door, with my little sister Posy next to her, following her anxiously.

"GALE!" Posy screams after seeing me, running straight for me. For such a little four year old girl, Posy has quite a bit of strength.

"Hi, Posy." I smile, as I pick her up.

"Gale!" she says again. "Hi Gale! I missed you!"

"Ugh, you're getting heavy, I don't think I can carry you up anymore," I say, putting her down.

Posy pulls on my arm, tugging me into the house. "Come on, Gale, it's time for lunch. Mommy, what's for lunch?"

My mother looks helplessly over at me. "Gale, can you help - "

"It's okay," I interrupt her. "I got it all under control."

My mother's face breaks into a smile. "Thank you so much, honey. I have to go to the square to collect something. I'll be back soon, okay? Oh, and there's someone here who says she knows you."

"Okay," I call over my shoulder as she leaves, not hearing the last part.

I love my family, I really do. It's just that sometimes, taking care if all of them can be a bit of a hassle.

"Posy, why don't you go sit down at the table? I'll be right with you okay?" I pull out a chair for my sister and walk towards the kitchen.

"Hey, Gale," I hear someone call on the other side of the room.

I turn around, expecting it to be Vick looking at me eagerly, awaiting lunch. Instead, I gasp when I see Madge Undersee sitting next to my brother Vick, helping him with his homework.

"Madge? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just walking by here when your mother asked me if I could babysit while she did her chores until you got home. Initially, I was just in the area to say hello to Katniss's mother, but it was a such a nice surprise when I heard that you lived here, too," Madge says.

"She's so cool," Vick tells me. "And she's really good at math. She just taught me how to divide numbers."

"That was nice of you, Madge," I say, stifling back a bit of laughter. "Thanks."

"I can leave now, if you want," she offers. "I was just going to stay here until you got home."

"Okay," I say. "I'll see you around."

As Madge leaves, Vick turns to me, a strange grin on his face. "You know her?"

My face grows hot. "Not really. A little bit. She's Katniss's friend."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Rory asks, showing up behind me.

"No!" I exclaim. "Rory, can you help your brother finish his number dividing or whatever? I have to make Posy some lunch."

Rory rolls his eyes. "Sure."

"I don't need your help!" Vick cries. "I know how to do it! Madge taught me!"

"Madge taught me!" Rory imitates in a squeaky, high-pitched voice.

"Guys!" I snap at them. "Fine, if Vick doesn't want any help, Rory, you can come help me make lunch."

"Great," Rory mutters sarcastically. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

Later that evening, I have come to a decision. I'm going to go over to Katniss's house to watch the ceremonies with Prim and her mother. My mother insisted that I bring over some food to them, as well a good attitude.

"I don't want you yelling at Prim or anything," she adds.

I look quizzically at her. "Where on earth did you get the idea that I'd yell at sweet little Prim?"

"Well, I didn't," she explains. "It's just that they must be feeling so bad right now, so even if you don't mean to, you could make them break down into tears."

"Oh," I nod. "I get it."

"Come home as soon as it's over, okay? Posy gets worried if her big brother is gone too long," my mother says with a wink.

I laugh. "No problem. Tell Vick and Rory good bye for me, okay?"

"Okay. Bye, Gale," my mother calls, slowly easing the door shut.

The Everdeens live just a ten minute walk from my house, so travel doesn't take that long, especially since I'm running. The walkways of the Seam are virtually empty, because almost everyone is locked up in their homes, turning on their televisions for the Games, or gathered in the square to watch it from there.

When I arrive at their front door, Prim answers, looking a bit scared.

"Hi, Prim," I say.

She quickly realizes it's just me and smiles. "Hi Gale."

"Prim, who's at the door?" Mrs. Everdeen appears around the doorframe. "Oh, good evening, Gale."

"Good evening, Mrs. E," I say, holding out the package of food from the woods. "This is for you guys."

"What's this?" she asks, ripping open the package, then widening her eyes. "Oh, no, Gale, you shouldn't have."

"It's no big deal," I say, grinning. "How are you guys doing?"

Mrs. E clears her throat uneasily. "We're doing, well, thank you. Won't you come in?"

"Okay," I say, entering the house as Prim firmly shuts the door behind me.

Mrs. E goes off to the kitchen to put away the package while Prim and I walk over to the living room to watch the television. Prim has already turned it over to the official channel for the Games, coming live from the Capitol.

I sit down on the couch next to Prim and pretend to be fascinated by the Capitol seal that is showing on the screen. There's nothing else, really, to do until the opening ceremonies start.

"Gale, what do you think Katniss's costume will be?" Prim asks suddenly.

I startle for an answer. "I don't know. I bet it'll be something special though. Why, are you a little worried?"

"Maybe a little," Prim says, then lets out a shudder. "I hope it's not something revolting like last year, remember?"

I have to cringe when I remember last year's costumes. Our tributes were dressed in miner outfits, complete with hard hats, shovels, and picks. It looked like they had just come out of the mines, which did nothing to spark up the Capitol audience. At least it wasn't as bad as it was several years ago, when our tributes were wearing nothing but black powder to represent coal. Now _that_ was dreadful.

"Don't worry, Prim. I'm sure she'll look great," I say.

Prim nods slightly, then excuses herself to go use the bathroom.

I sit there in silence for a couple more minutes until I hear a knock on the door.

"Gale, could you get that please?" Mrs. E calls from the kitchen.

"Sure," I call back, standing up to answer the door.

When I open the door, I'm surprised to see Madge standing there, her hair down in a ponytail, holding a dish of food.

"Hey, Gale." she smiles. "May I come in?"

"Um, yeah," I say, opening the door for her. "Shouldn't you be in the square, watching the ceremonies?"

"Normally I would," she says. "But Mrs. Everdeen invited me over to watch them tonight, because she knew that I know Katniss. I figured I might as well go, since watching them in the square with my mother and father is such a bore. I'm guessing she invited you as well, right?"

I laugh. "Not exactly. Katniss and I usually watch them at each other's houses, so I guess I just invited myself this year."

Madge laughs too, then walks into the kitchen and gives the dish to Mrs. E.

"Madge, sweetie, what's this?" she asks when she sees it.

"Oh, it's just some food I cooked up earlier," she says with a wave of her hand. "It's nothing, really."

"Thank you, honey. Now, you and Gale just go over to the television and let me know when it starts, all right?"

"No problem," I say, walking with Madge back to the television.

Prim brightens up when she sees Madge. "You're the mayor's daughter!"

Madge squirms uncomfortably. "Yes. You're Prim, right? Katniss's little sister. I remember you from the reaping."

Prim nods, then looks back to the television, as if already expecting to see Katniss there. "I wonder what's taking them so long. Isn't it supposed to start at six o'clock?"

Then, as if on cue from Prim's words, an announcer comes up on the screen to introduce the Opening Ceremonies. As far as I go tell, there are cameras everywhere and the whole place seems to glow with the setting sun. I've never seen the Capitol in person, of course, but the whole place looks stunning.

"Mrs. E, it's starting," Madge calls into the kitchen.

"Coming!" Mrs. E runs into the room carrying both Madge's dish and mine, then placing them on the table. "Help yourselves."

"Thanks, Mrs. E," we say, grabbing a bit of bread and cheese from the dishes.

"Citizens of Panem, welcome to the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games. I'm your announcer this evening, Dystrio Flanaca, and I'm proud to present the Opening Ceremonies. First up, the tributes of District One!"

Prim, Madge, and I all share a small glance of amusement. Dystrio Flanaca? What weird names the people in the Capitol have! I mean, I know they would think our names are weird, but still, I can't imagine the possibility of calling someone by the name _Dystrio._

There's a bit of a lag, but then the opening music begins to blare, loud enough to be heard for miles. The tributes of District One come riding into the City Circle, pulled by a pair of shining white horses. The crowd roars in delight. I can't blame them, of course. As always, both tributes look dazzling. They're spray-painted silver and dressed in shiny white tunics, covered in beautiful jewels. They both look like they're having the time of their lives, waving to everyone.

"Wow," Prim whispers. "They're so pretty!"

"And super confident," I mutter.

Madge looks over at me and shoves me playfully. "Hey, don't be mean. I'm sure they're having a blast."

I have to laugh at her sarcasm. Who would be having a blast when you're less than a week from entering the Hunger Games?

District Two follows them, and also receives enormous applause. The districts continue on, Three, Four, Five. I have to laugh at Four's costume: the tributes are both dressed up as fisherman, complete with nets and everything.

At this point, though, we all are starting to zone out, because none us wants to watch this at all. The only reason we aren't completely dead with boredom is the anticipation to see Katniss's costume.

Finally, after waiting for what seems like hours, Dystrio Flanaca announces "District Twelve!" and the cameras pan over to the place where all the chariots emerged from.

All of us hold our breath, eagerly waiting to see what kind of crazy outfit the stylists have designed for out district this year.

The first thing we see is fire. A small little flame that seems to be burning down the chariot, as well as Katniss and Peeta.

"Oh my gosh, they're on fire!" Madge shouts unnecessarily. "Oh, no!"

"It's okay," Mrs. E says, pointing at the screen. "I think it's supposed to be like that."

Sure enough, Katniss and Peeta are sitting in the chariot together, pulled by pitch black horses, smiling at the crowd. I notice that they are wearing matching costumes, simple black unitards, long flowing capes, and matching headpieces that are glowing with fire.

The citizens of the Capitol are even more shocked than we are. They're going crazy, screaming their names and throwing roses at them. Even Mr. Dystrio Flanaca looks at a loss for words.

"Do you think it's real fire?" Prim asks with amazement.

"Probably not," I say. "I mean, I don't think Katniss would agree to wearing a costume with real fire. I know I wouldn't."

"They look beautiful," Mrs. E says, with tears in her eyes.

"They do," Madge says. "I can't believe that that's really them!"

"Katniss! Peeta! Katniss! Peeta!" The audience is going crazier by the second. No one is focusing on the rest of the districts anymore. All of the cameras are focusing on District 12 and its fabulous tributes.

"Aw, look!" Prim says in a hushed tone. "They're holding hands."

What? I turn back to the television and see that she's right. Peeta has Katniss's right hand firmly in his left, and they both look as ecstatic as can be. I don't know why, but this fact is kind of disturbing me. Why is she so happy over there? I've never seen her like this before. Katniss never smiles except in the woods.

For the next twenty minutes or so, the twelve chariots make their way to the city's center, toward President Snow's mansion. Mrs. E and Prim go back to the kitchen to put away the dishes, leaving me and Madge to monitor Katniss and Peeta in their chariot.

The chariots finally reach President Snow's mansion, and the music ends triumphantly. President Snow steps out onto his balcony to give the official welcome, but no one is really paying attention, not even the Capitol citizens. The cameras are still zoomed in on Katniss and Peeta, and I can tell that they are getting way more screen time that they are allowed. They still look brilliant in the setting sun, and the imitation fire is making sure no one ignores them.

As soon as President Snow is done, the national anthem starts playing and the chariots loop around the City Circle one last time before disappearing into the Training Center.

"Well, that was a fabulous welcome and a wonderful way to start the Games," says Dystrio Flanaca. "Be sure to stay tuned for the tribute interviews, coming up next Friday. Happy Hunger Games!" And the screen flashes back to the Capitol seal before going black.

Madge and I just sit there for a few seconds, staying nothing.

"Well," she says, breaking the silence. "Weren't their costumes amazing? I think that they're both going to do a fabulous job in their interviews and everything."

"But only one of them can come home," I say softly.

Madge opens her mouth to say something else, but then closes it, as if she changed her mind.

I stand up to leave. "Bye, Mrs. E. Bye, Prim," I call into the kitchen. "Thanks for letting me stay here."

Prim and Mrs. E walk back in. "Oh, no problem, Gale," Mrs. E says. "Have a good night."

"Thank you," I say. "You, too."

As I'm walking back to my house, I hear footsteps behind me. It's Madge.

"Wait up!" Madge calls, sprinting towards me. "Wait up, Gale! Goodness, you walk so fast."

"Sorry, old hunting habit," I tell her. "What's up?"

"Nothing," she says. "I just wanted to talk to you a little more."

"Oh. Okay."

We walk slowly back to my house, soaking in the quiet. The square has slowly emptied out; I can see it from here. Everyone is probably getting ready for bed.

"Are you worried?" she asks.

"Worried? About what?"

Madge nudges my arm. "You know what. Katniss."

I nod. "Yeah. I guess I am."

"Don't worry. She'll make it back."

"She will?" I ask. "How do you know?"

Madge shrugs. "I just do. Bye."

I watch her as she walks slowly back into the square, towards the mayor's house. _She's not that different from us, _I begin to realize. _She may live in the merchant part of town and be richer than us, but she understands what we're going through. _I laugh as I remember Vick's words from earlier. _She's so cool._

* * *

**A/N: I don't know why I made Mrs. E invite Madge over to watch the ceremonies, it just seemed right. So don't ask about that, because I'm not sure why I did that. :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know this scene has been done many times, but it's so sweet I had to do it. I used direct quotes from the book; I own nothing except the writing. ;)**

Strawberries - A One Shot

It's reaping day. How absolutely wonderful.

I'm not being sarcastic. Really. I mean, I guess I should be happy. It's my last reaping, which means next year, when this time comes, I won't have to take out terrasae or put my names into the reaping ball.

But that doesn't stop me from being worried. I have several people to worry about on a daily basis. Today, I'm worried about my little brother Rory, who is in the reaping for the first time. Katniss's little sister, Prim, is also in the reaping for the first time, too. Although they both only have one entry, so I'm trying not to worry about them too much.

Katniss, though. Her name is in the glass ball twenty times. How can I not be worried? If she is chosen, I swear I might have to tell my mother each morning not to let me out of the house. Who knows what might happen to me if my best friend is taken away? I hope I don't turn into one of those crazy old men who live at the edge of the Seam and spend their lives herding wild animals.

And, of course, not trying to sound conceited or anything like that, but I also have myself to worry about. My name is in the reaping forty-two times. That's because I've been taking out tessarae for me, Rory, Vick, Posy, and my mother for four years, ever since my father's death. I miss him so much.

I arrive back at the place where Katniss and I meet daily in the woods. It's a quiet place in the rocks, with a clear view of the mountains and the valley, shaded by a bush of berries. Katniss and I have been coming here every morning for almost four years. I guess you could say it's our rendezvous point.

She's not here yet. That's all right. Almost everyone tries to get a little extra rest before the reaping. I, on the other hand, woke up before dawn to get a squirrel to trade with the baker. I think he was feeling quite generous, because he only took one squirrel for a whole loaf of bread. I wasn't going to offer him anymore, though, because I have my own family to feed.

After about another hour or so, I see Katniss coming up the edge of the rocks, holding her bow and something else. She has a big grin on her face, as if she's forgotten the reaping completely. I don't blame her. The woods have that effect on people.

"Hey, Catnip," I say, using the special nickname I have for her. It goes back to this crazy lynx that starting following her around one day, and ever since then I have called her that. At first I think she hated it, but I guess it's grown on her.

"Look what I shot," I continue, holding up the bakery bread with an arrow stuck in it. The arrow had actually got jammed in the bread accidentally, but I decided to make a joke out of it instead of pulling it back out.

Katniss laughs, a sound that echoes through the valley. She takes the bread from and pulls and arrow out, inhaling the scent that the bakery always smells like. "Mm, still warm." She looks as if she could eat the entire loaf in a minute. I could, too.

"What did it cost you?" she asks incredulously.

"Just a squirrel," I say. "Think the old man was feeling sentimental this morning. Even wished me luck."

"Well, we all feel a little closer today, don't we?" she says, not even bothering to roll her big gray eyes. "Prim left us a cheese."

I widen my eyes at the cheese. "Thank you, Prim. We'll have a real feast." Then I change into a Capitol accent, just to amuse ourselves. I sound like Effie Trinket, that crazy lady that comes once a year to read the names at the reaping. "I almost forgot! Happy Hunger Games!" I pick a few berries out of the bush next to me quickly, then toss one toward Katniss. "And may the odds - "

Katniss grins and catches the berry in her mouth. " - be _ever_ in your favor!" she finishes with equal vigor. We sound so stupid, I know. But the other option is to be scared of out your pants, so naturally Katniss and I choose to joke about it.

I pull out my knife and slice the bread carefully, placing a soft piece of cheese on each slice and topping it with some basil leaves that I found yesterday. Meanwhile, Katniss picks berries from the bushes and continues grinning as if nothing in the world could make her happier.

I wish we could stay like this. Happy and resourced, sitting in the woods, eating bread and berries with cheese. But no, at two o'clock we have to be at the square, standing in our age sections, waiting for the names to be called.

I peer off into the valley, wondering what's out there. Surely there must be someone out there, living out in the wild, running away. I wish we could escape this terrible world and this district, defy the terrible place far away called the Capitol. We've seen runaways, Katniss and I. Just two years ago, we saw this pair from the Capitol running like their lives depended on it. The girl was captured and the boy was speared. I've tried to forget about it.

"We could do it, you know," I say before I lose my courage.

"What?" Katniss asks.

"Leave the district. Run off. Live in the woods. You and I, we could make it," I tell her.

Katniss looks shocked, and I can tell that was not was she was thinking about as she was eating. She probably thinks the idea is absurd.

Then I remember my siblings, and her little sister. Prim. Sweet little Prim. How could we leave her behind?

"If we didn't have so many kids," I add quickly.

Katniss turns away from me, deep in thought. We could never leave here, I don't even know why I suggested it. We have our siblings to take care of, and you may as well throw in our mothers as well. How would they be able to live without us? We're the ones hunting and feeding them. They can't do anything.

"I never want to have kids," Katniss says, tossing a berry into her mouth.

"I might. If I didn't live here," I say, thinking of the reaping.

"But you do," she says, annoyed.

"Forget it," I snap back.

The whole thing was wrong to just blurt out. I shouldn't have said it. It was just a stupid idea. But why did she bring up having kids? I was just talking about my little brother and sister and Prim. Obviously she must've been thinking about the consequences of having kids herself, which we both know. More hungry mouths to feed is all kids are.

Besides, if Katniss finally decides that she wants kids, she won't have any trouble finding a husband. She's strong, beautiful, and caring. You can tell that many other boys want her. It makes me jealous, but I ignore the looks. Katniss doesn't even notice.

"What do you want to do?" she asks, turning back towards me, our miniature fight forgotten.

"Let's fish at the lake. We can leave our poles and gather in the woods. Get something nice for tonight."

Everyone is supposed to celebrate after the reaping, out of the relief that their children have been saved for another year. Many people do. But I know that two families will not celebrate, of knowledge that their lives will never be the same again.

In a few hours, Katniss is holding six fish and a bag of greens. I'm carrying six other fish and a gallon of strawberries. Katniss found the patch several years ago, near the edge of the lake.

Strawberries. How I love strawberries. They're sweet, yet, there's something sorrowful about them, as if there is a bitter memory associated with them that I'm not sure about.

We arrive the Hob, the bustling black market that operates in the Seam. We trade the eight of the twelve fish for salt and hearty bread, and half of the greens for a couple of chunks of paraffin. Katniss looks like she's about to complain over the trade, but she lets it go. It's reaping day, and we try to stay on good terms with the people here anyway.

Once we finish trading at the Hob, Katniss leads me to the back door of the mayor's house to sell the strawberries. Usually I avoid going near the mayor's house, for obvious reasons, but Katniss insists that we should go. He's one customer that can afford our high price. Strawberries are not cheap.

A tall blond girl opens the door, looking very bored. She's wearing a beautiful white dress and her hair is done up in a pink ribbon. There's a golden pin on her dress, daintily crafted and unique. That pin could keep my family in bakery bread for months. Rich girl.

However, there's something about her expression that looks as if she'd rather be anywhere but here. I think we've all felt that way at some point or another.

"Pretty dress," I say, before she can say a word.

The girl shoots me a look, then presses her lips together in a thin smile. "Well, if I end up going to the Capitol, I want to look nice, don't I?"

I'm confused. Does this girl really think that she's going to go to the Capitol? She has to be messing with me.

"You won't be going to the Capitol," I say, staring at her pin some more. "What can you have? Five entries? I had six when I was just twelve years old."

The girl's expression stays flat, but I can feel her blue eyes piercing me and my dignity.

"That's not her fault," Katniss interrupts quietly. I had nearly forgotten that she was there.

"No," I say remorsefully. "It's no one's fault. Just the way it is."

The girl stares at me some more, then turns away to give the money for the strawberries in my hand. "Good luck, Katniss."

"You, too," Katniss says, still quiet.

The door closes, and we are left with our thoughts.

We walk back to the Seam in dead silence. I know my anger at the mayor's daughter is misdirected. If I should be mad at anyone, it should be the Capitol. There are the ones that are causing us to be angry at each other, over the Games. The tesserae are just another tool to bring misery to us here in District 12. It's a way to spark the hatred between the starving Seam families and the rich merchant class in the town.

_It's to the Capitol's advantage to have us divided among ourselves, _I think. I open my mouth remind Katniss of this fact, but she looks so angry that I immediately close it and force myself to control my thoughts.

I put on a stony expression and stare straight ahead until we reach the edge of the Seam. There, we divide up the rest of our trades until we each have two fish, salt, a few loaves of bread, greens, paraffin, a bit of money, and a quart of fresh strawberries.

"See you in the square," Katniss says.

"Wear something pretty," I reply a bit sarcastically. Katniss doesn't notice and walks away towards her home.

On my way back to my house, the girl with the gold pin pops back into my mind. _What is her name?_ I wonder. Does she have to suffer each day for food? Probably not, because Katniss and I sell strawberries to her, and she can afford them. Sweet, ripe, red strawberries. I stare down at the quart of them I am carrying. How I wish I was like her.


	4. Chapter 4

Cookies, Scores, Candy, and More - A One Shot

Several days have passed since the Opening Ceremonies and Katniss and Peeta's fiery debut there. Everyone here is still talking about it like it was greater than a free shipment of bread from the Capitol. Apparently, fire plays well with the audience.

People all over the district have said things like, "Whoever made that costume should get an award" or "I could barely recognize them". It makes me upset. District 12 hasn't had such a splash in years. I doubt it ever has.

Tonight is when we will be shown each of the tributes' training scores. I don't expect Katniss to get anything less than an eight. She's the best hunter I know, hands down, and definitely one of the most persistent ones, too.

As usual, I head over to the Everdeens' house at a little before six, when the scores are supposed to be shown. I feel a little guilty going over there empty handed, but my mother insisted that Mrs. Everdeen wouldn't mind.

Madge answers the door when I knock. She's wearing her school outfit (even though it's a Saturday) and her hands are covered in flour. She looks as if she's been here for hours.

I raise my eyebrows smoothly. "Get in a fight with the baker on your way here?"

She laughs. "No, I've been teaching Prim how to make cookies. Or at least trying to. Come on in."

I enter the house and Madge shuts the door behind me. Together, we walk into the kitchen to find Prim and Mrs. E watching cookies bake in the dilapidated oven in the corner. Prim's little face is covered in flour like's Madge's hands, and her eyes are squinted in pure observation.

"Mother, are you sure we added enough sugar like Madge said?" she asks. "I hope we did. Cause I think I didn't, cause I didn't want to the waste all the sugar, cause what if we don't have enough, and -"

Mrs. E rolls her eyes, grins, and tousles Prim's blonde hair, identical to her own. "Yes, sweetie, I'm sure they'll be fine. Madge, can you give me a hand - oh! Hello, Gale. I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry," I apologize.

"It's alright," she says. "You don't have to knock next time. You're practically family now."

I feel a smile on my face. "Thanks."

"Prim!" Madge exclaims. "Oh, no, look at you. You're covered in flour from head to toe. Do you, like, dunk yourself in the sack I brought over?"

Prim giggles and looks at her hands. "Oops. Katniss always says that I'm a mess waiting to happen."

"Let's get you cleaned up, okay?" Madge grabs one of Prim's arms and leads her over to the small tub in the corner.'

I grab a few of the decorative mixing bowls from the counter (obviously belonging to Madge's family, since almost no one in the Seam can afford fancy household materials) and start washing them out with Mrs. E. "So, Madge is over here again?" I say, when they're out of earshot.

Mrs. E seems to brighten. "Oh yes. You know, she's been such a sweetheart ever since the reaping. She's been coming over quite a bit to help Prim with homework or me with housework. Every day, it's either her or someone that she sent over. It's so nice of her. And she won't let me pay her a cent!"

My eyebrows shoot up. This doesn't sound like Madge at all. "Really?"

"Oh yes," she replies. "And, Gale, we can't forget about you. You've been helping us a lot too, you know. All the meat from the woods and the herbs and everything. You're such a dear!"

"It's no problem."

"Yes, but we're ever so grateful for everything you've done for us. It's just so kind of you!" Mrs. E exclaims, scrubbing a bowl clean while humming merrily to herself.

I take this opportunity to slowly put down the dishes, sneak out of the kitchen and turn on the old excuse-for-a-television in the corner of the room. Mrs. E must be taking the medicine that helps her control her sadness. She has an apothecary business that Prim helps with, and I've seen her treat people, like her, who suffer from pain and/or depression.

It makes me sad to wonder about how Katniss and her family survived the months after the mine explosion. I was a bit older than she was at the time, and I already knew a little bit about the woods from my father. But it must've been absolutely despicable for her.

Madge reappears with a clean Prim and sits down on the worn couch next to her. It strikes me funny how similar they look. They both have blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, although Madge's hair is almost white blond. Katniss and I have the more traditional Seam look: black hair and gray eyes that make us stand out against Madge and other merchant kids.

"So, Gale," Madge says, crossing her legs and resting her chin in one hand. "Excited to see Katniss's score? I know I am."

I roll my eyes. "That's a given. What about you Prim?"

Bad, bad move. Prim already looks like she's going to explode, and my question just makes her do just that. "I can't wait! Oh, it's starting! It's starting! Mother! It's starting! Come here; it's starting!'

When, in fact, I'm pretty sure it's won't start for another few minutes.

Nonetheless, Mrs. E walks into the room, carrying a plate of the cookies that were just baked. I now notice that they are slightly raw, by the appearance. Mrs. E looks just as ecstatic as Prim.

"Do you want some cookies, Gale?" she asks. "What about you, Madge? Here! Take some cookies. They're so good."

"Uh, thanks," I say cautiously, taking one cookie from the pile. Madge does the same. I turn mine over in my hand and take a small bite. Not enough sugar. Not enough sugar _at all_. One look at Madge tells me that she's noticed it too.

"Oh, no," she mutters. "Just what you were worried about, Prim."

Prim's face falls as she realizes the mistake. "Oh, no! Mother! Look what I did!"

"No, sweetie, it's okay," Mrs. E tries to say, to calm her down, but it doesn't work.

Prim starts to weep about cookies and Katniss and schoolwork and a bunch of other stuff that's been building in her mind for the past few days.

"Shh!" Madge cries. "Prim, it's okay, we can make more cookies tomorrow. Pay attention. It's starting!"

Madge's voice has just the right amount of gentleness and firmness to shut Prim up and get her attention. I'm glad because a screaming twelve-year-old is not something I can put up with for long. I already have one of those at home, and two other siblings to take care of.

The program finally begins after an announcer lets us know that 'each tribute did their best and that the scores are not an actual guarantee of who will win the Games'. The first to appear on the television is the District 1 boy, who gets a nine. Then the District 1 girl comes up with an eight.

"Great, that means District 12 and Katniss is going to be dead last," I say to no one in particular.

"Shh!" Madge repeats. "Gale, seriously. When are we _not_ last?" I stick my tongue out at her, just to annoy her.

"My poor cookies. They were so young, so much life left for them to live," Prim wails, oblivious to the high scores showing up on the screen.

"Oh, shut up," I mutter to myself as the scores pass by. Prim is a very sweet girl usually, but today she is getting on my nerves. Maybe it's the anxiety of seeing Katniss's score that is making me stressed.

District Five. A four and a five. No one's coming close to what the tributes from 1, 2, and 4 got. The Careers, the rest of us call them here. None of them got anything less than an eight, and things are looking dreary.

"Oh, what if Katniss gets a low score?" Prim says fretfully, eating a bitter cookie.

"Prim, calm down," I scold gently. "Katniss will do a good job."

Districts Seven, Eight, Nine.

"I wonder how Peeta's family is doing right now," Madge says quietly.

I shoot her a look of awe. Peeta? The baker's son and the boy tribute? Why is she caring about him and his family? He'll be dead in a few days, certainly.

"The Mellarks?" Mrs. E says, a bit curtly.

"Yes," Madge replies. "Surely they are as anxious as we are. I hope Peeta does well on his score."

"I like him," Prim says suddenly. "He said 'hi' to me one day before school. Oh, and his father gave me some bread for free one time."

I stifle a laugh. The bread thing is alright, but just because someone said hi to you is not reason enough to like someone.

District Eleven. The boy tribute impresses us by getting a ten. A _ten_. The only person who scored that high so far is the boy from District Two, the ruthless killer tribute. The little girl, who reminds me of Prim, gets an impressive seven.

Then, Peeta's smiling picture comes up with the number eight next to it. Everyone breaks into a grin except me and, for some reason, Mrs. E. I can hear some cheering coming from the square. Eight is not a bad score. But for some reason, I'm jealous.

All is forgotten, though, when Katniss's picture shows up with the number eleven flashing next to it. Eleven!

I let out a holler and stand up with my fist in the air. Madge does the same, except with a little less gusto. Prim and Mrs. E are too shocked to do anything.

"She got an eleven!" Madge shouts, grabbing my arm. She has a huge smile on her face that's as bright as the moon. "Can you believe it?"

"Way to go, Catnip!" I cheer.

Prim finally drops her sugarless cookie and runs up to give the television a big hug. "I love you! This is the best thing that's happened all day! My sister's going to come home! Did you hear that, Mother? She got an eleven and she's coming home! She got an _eleven_ and she's coming _home!_"

Madge and I look at each other with a knowing and yet happy look. Prim is so delightful and innocent that it's impossible not to love her.

The program ends with a flourish and Mrs. E turns off the television. "That was magnificent. I wonder what she did to get such a fabulous score."

"Katniss is going to win," Madge says firmly.

I hope so.

* * *

On the walk home, Madge surprises me by asking if she can come over for a while.

"To my house?" I ask, surprised.

Madge rolls her eyes. "No, Sera Lowden's house," she says, referring to a girl in her grade that almost everyone dislikes. "Of course your house, silly. I want to say hi to your family for a minute."

"Oh," I say, relaxing. "That's alright. Vick will be glad to see you."

"Why?" she asks curiously.

"Nothing." I bite my tongue, struggling to keep a smile off my face as I remember what he said about her.

When we reach my home, Posy answers the door shyly. When she sees us, she cries, "Mommy! Gale is home!"

My mother comes to the door to say hello, but Madge beats her to it.

"Hi, Mrs. Hawthorne," she says, waving her hand.

"Madge?"

"Yes, it's just me," she says, fighting a smile. "I just wanted to say hello. How have you been doing?"

My mother looks shocked. "Um, we've been fine, thank you, Madge. It's getting late; you should be getting home soon."

"Yes, of course," she replies. "Here, this is for Posy and Vick and Rory."

Madge holds out a small bag of candy that she must've been hiding in her pocket all along. I recognize the emblem on the front. Karina's Sweet Shop, down in the square, on the corner.

My mother takes the bag cautiously, as if there's a bomb in it. "Thank you, Madge."

"No problem," she says with a smile. "You all have a good night."

With that, she's gone.

I step inside the house, still curious about the candy.

"Gale?"

I turn around to see Rory and Vick staring at the bag of candy. "Yes?"

"Where on earth did you get enough money for a bag of candy?" Vick sounds like he's never ate candy in his life, which is pretty close to the truth.

I smile. "It's not from me."

"Then who's it from?" Rory asks, finally turning to face me.

"A really nice friend."

* * *

**A/N: Aw, I like the ending. It's cute. :)**

**The whole thing about cookies and Prim was based on something that happened at school a few months ago, that I won't get into. But it's supposed to be funny, so **_**please **_**think it's funny. Haha.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yeahhh, I'm finally back with this story. I must say that the only reason I couldn't continue this is because I couldn't get any scene ideas. But thanks to my lovely reviewers, you guys are the best. :)**

**I have to apologize if this gets boring because all they are doing is watching the Games and walking around town and crap like that. Feel free to leave constructive criticism in a review.**

* * *

The Bakery and the Beginning - A One Shot

"Wake up! Katniss is going in the arena today!" Rory's piercing voice enters my head and I'm up in a flash.

Last night were the interviews, and you can say that I'm still confused about them. Peeta's startling confession seemed so real, and it honestly broke my heart. Worst of all, it seemed like Katniss was really shocked by it too, and even embarrassed. And, of course, the Capitol people ate it up like fresh meat for dinner.

There's no school today because of the Games. A disadvantage we have to suffer from is that we won't know if Katniss made it through the day until seven pm, when the recap of the Games are shown. The Games start at ten, and now it's about eight-thirty. Katniss is probably already in the Stockyard, getting ready for the launch.

My mother is in our kitchen, already cooking up something. I watch her as she sprinkles herbs into a bowl and throws stuff into the oven like there's no tomorrow.

"Mother," I say. "What are you doing?"

She looks up and sees me watching her. "Oh Gale! You're finally up! Thank goodness. Okay, so I invited the Everdeens over to watch the Games tonight and -"

"You did what?"

"Gale, honey, don't worry! I saw how miserable you seemed last night after the interviews, and I figured this might cheer you up! Prim seemed delighted to come over and Ruth **(A/N: This is Mrs. Everdeen's name, and yes, I stole it from HalfHope) **accepted as well. This is a great way to bond a little better!" My mother continues mixing up bread and rabbit stew, while Posy clings to her leg.

Yes, what I wonderful way to bond. Let's invite over my best friend's family and feed them dinner while their other daughter may or may not be running for her life. Excellent plan.

"I'm out of here," I mutter as I put on my hunting boots and toss my game bag over my shoulder.

"Wait, Gale!" My mother turns back around and catches my eye.

"What is it, Mother?"

"Be careful out there," she says, then turns back to her stew.

Okay, whatever that means.

For the next few hours, I'm myself again. No more weird love confessions or strange Opening Ceremony costumes. Just me and my snares in the woods, hunting as usual. The only thing missing is Katniss.

I do surprisingly well. My snares catch three rabbits and two squirrels, and I'm able to shoot several more squirrels and rabbits. After fishing at the stream, I come up with eight fish and the strawberry patch gets me a half gallon of strawberries.

After sneaking back in the fence and trading most of my items at the Hob, I walk over to Mayor Undersee's house to sell him the strawberries. The fact that Madge might answer the door leaves my mind until she actually does answer the door when I ring the bell.

Madge is not dressed up like she was on the day of the reaping, or yesterday during the interviews. Instead she's wearing a long nightgown and her blonde hair is a ragged mess. She's holding a brush in one hand and a small mirror in the other.

We both gasp a little when we see each other. I must look just as raggedy as she does because I didn't bother to comb my hair this morning and, let's face it, hunting doesn't exactly beautify you.

"Hello," she says, running a hand through her hair. "Sorry for looking like such a mess, I wasn't expecting you to come by today."

"No, it's my fault, sorry," I stammer.

"How much?" she asks, gesturing to the strawberries I'm carrying.

"Ten for the whole bucket," I say, aware that I'm charging a bit less than Katniss and I usually do.

"Just a second," she says, disappearing into the house.

When she comes out a little bit later with the money, I notice that her hair is straightened and she's changed into her school clothes.

"There's no school today," I remind her as I hand her the strawberries.

"I know," she replies. "I just think that this dress is really comfortable."

I have to laugh at that.

"Well, good bye," I say, turning to walk back to the my house in the Seam. It's getting kind of late anyway.

"Gale, wait." Madge's voice sounds desperate. I turn back around and am surprised to see her looking worried.

"What?"

"Gale, my mother is not feeling well today and my father is very busy, so would you mind telling Mrs. Everdeen and Prim that I will not be stopping by their house today?

I'm a bit shocked and concerned. "Is your mother alright?"

Madge blinks. "Oh, yes, she just needs a bit of her morphling and I'm sure she'll be fine. But I'm supposed to watch over her and I was going to join them to watch the Games tonight, and -"

Madge suddenly stops and turns away. "Never mind."

"No, it's alright, I'll do it."

"Thank you, Gale. You have a good day."

"You too."

On the way home I stop by the baker's to trade some of the squirrel for fresh bakery bread, and I'm surprised to see the baker's oldest son working the counter instead of the baker himself. He's yapping away angrily at another customer and I'm sure that talking with him would only cause an argument, so I slowly start to back out the door, but it's too late. He's already seen me.

"Next time, please don't come in here if you can't afford what you're buying," he says to the customer in front of me. "Next!"

"Two regular loaves and four cheesy buns," I say, a bit worried that _I_ wouldn't be able to afford what I'm buying.

"Ma, where are the cheesy buns?" he screams over his shoulder.

"Shut up, Mitchell!" a woman's voice screams back. "You know that during your shift you are responsible for everything!"

Mitchell rolls his eyes. "I apologize for her behavior. She's been like this ever since the interviews last night. Just a minute, please."

I watch as he disappears into the back room to look for the cheesy buns. Why did I even get cheesy buns in the first place?

_Oh. _Now I remember. They're Katniss's favorite. Maybe I miss her more than I realize I do.

Mitchell comes back with the cheesy buns and I reluctantly hand over some coins and half of my squirrels. If I hadn't gotten the cheesy buns I might've been able to get away with paying just two or three squirrels.

Oh well. At least Rory, Vick, and Posy will enjoy the unexpected treat.

* * *

That night, our house is a jamboree. I'm a bit worried that with seven people in such a tiny shack it might collapse. But I'm taking everything one step at a time.

After helping my mother slice the bread and divide up the cheesy buns equally (I've figured that there will be half of a cheesy bun left over, with four cheesy buns and seven people), I sit back on a chair in exhaustion. Prim and Rory are talking about how they don't understand their homework, something about coal combustion products. Posy is sitting in front of the television, playing with a piece of string.

"Gale, can you get the door?" my mother calls.

What? Someone's at the door? I must really be spacing out if I didn't even hear someone knock on the door.

"Yeah," I call over my shoulder, then run to answer it.

It's Madge. I should've known.

"Come in," I say with a sigh.

But instead of smiling and quietly stepping instead the house, Madge runs into the room and lets out a heavy breath. It sounds like she ran all the way here.

"Prim, Mrs. E, you guys are here! Oh my goodness, I was so scared when I didn't see you at your house. Turn on the television; it's starting early!"

My mother doesn't even bother to question Madge's sudden need to alert us and fumbles for the remote. I watch as everyone panics into a seat. Our rusty ancient television turns off with a crackle and our good friend Dystrio Flanaca pops up on the screen with a huge glistening smile.

"Hello, citizens of Panem, welcome to the coverage of the Seventh-fourth Annual Hunger Games. I'm your host tonight, Dystrio Flanaca, and this a full coverage of Day One."

Prim rolls her eyes and grits her teeth. "Okay, hurry up! I want to see my sister!"

"Calm down, Primrose," Mrs. E says in an unusually stern voice.

Prim seems to shrink a little bit at being reprimanded by her mother, but she turns back to the television and I can hear here muttering under her breath nervously.

The arena fades onto the screen, and the cameras do a slow three-sixty gaze of the circle of tributes rising from the ground on their silver metal plates. I spot Katniss almost immediately, standing on her plate surveying the arena. All the tributes are wearing the same Capitol-chosen outfit: green shirt, loose pants, leather shoes. Peeta is about five tributes down from her, studying the Cornucopia.

The Cornucopia is at the center of the ring of tributes, a gigantic horn with a mouth at least twenty feet high. Food that will keep the tributes fed is flowing out of the mouth of the horn , as well as weapons, fire starters, and other survival supplies. I am particularly pleased to see that there is a silver bow and sheath of arrows sitting in the horn, waiting for Katniss to get them. _That's what Katniss should get,_ I tell myself. _That's what will help her indefinitely._

The tributes get sixty seconds to stand on their plates observing the surroundings, and I know the minute must almost be up. I look around at my family's faces, and I can tell that are as nervous as I am. My mother and Rory are looking away from the television, probably because they noticed how physically small Katniss is compared to the rest of the tributes. The boy from Two, especially, looks able to kill anyone as tiny as her as soon as possible. But I force myself to remember that she will win, no questions asked.

The gong rings, the hollow sound piercing my ears, and the twenty-four tributes take off. Katniss, however, seems to be staring off to her left, where Peeta was, and the few seconds she lost cost her much. Angry with herself, I watch fascinated as she reaches down to grab a little square of plastic and a small loaf of bread, similar to the one I got from Mellark's earlier today.

_This is weird, _I say to myself. Now she's probably going to make a run for it. She didn't get the bow, but how can she stand the idea of leaving the Cornucopia with virtually nothing? I look over at Madge, who is nibbling on a half of a cheesy bun, and raise my eyebrows in question. Madge shrugs, her blue eyes showing her fear for Katniss.

Then, as if reading my thoughts, Katniss quickly sprints a short twenty yards or so to get a hold of a bright orange backpack, probably loaded with enough supplies to almost make up for not getting the bow. Unfortunately, another boy, from District 9 or something, reaches the pack exactly when Katniss does. Everyone is silent as Katniss and the scrawny boy struggle for the pack, when suddenly the boy falls, coughing up blood. I swivel my head to see the girl from District 2, Clove I think, holding up several sharp-looking knives, grinning savagely at Katniss. I see the knife in the boy's back and I realize that Katniss is Clove's next target.

"Oh, no," I hear Prim wail, as she buries her face in her hands. I can't help but grit my teeth in frustration. Why is the Capitol making this innocent little girl watch her sister die on television, right in front of her?

Katniss is fast, and that seems to be the only weapon she has right now. I watch in horrid fascination as she turns on her heels and darts for the forest, a large leafy green area filled with tall trees just waiting to be climbed. Clove's knife goes whistling towards her, but it lodges in the orange backpack, which Katniss has protected her skull with. Everyone in the room sighs with relief as Katniss continues running into the forest with the backpack, not stopping to look back. Clove grits her teeth, but doesn't follow her.

"She did it," Rory whispers, staring at the television with awe. "She actually got away."

"What, did you think that she wouldn't?" Prim looks shocked.

"Of course not," Rory says, taken aback. "Prim, you know what I mean."

Prim shakes her head and takes a sip of water.

The screen is now showing the other tributes, still fighting it out at the bloodbath. I'm a bit mind blown at how the Career Tributes are going around slicing and chopping everyone, teaming up to take out their competitors. The red haired fox girl from District 5 runs into the woods like Katniss, clutching a green satchel. I'm horrified at how both tributes from 7 decide to team up but then immediately get snatched by the Careers, facing a short wicked sword. The girl begs for mercy, but the boy just takes it like a man and faces the boy from District 2 head on as he slits his throat. He can't be more than fourteen.

The boy from District 4 runs toward Peeta with a knife, obviously trying to murder him, and everyone's attention is suddenly back on the screen. Katniss made it, but what are the chances of Peeta, who with already bandaged hands that mysteriously showed up after last night's interviews, making it as well?

We have underestimated Peeta Mellark. I watch in awe as he punches the boy in the gut and disarms him of his knife. Before I can even blink, the knife is in his throat and he's a goner.

"I guess all those years of wrestling paid off," I hear Madge say softly.

Of course, I remember. The school wrestling championship. Peeta came in second place, after only his brother. But it's nothing in my opinion compared to Katniss's wicked bow and arrow skills.

The boy from District 2 cautiously approaches Peeta, followed by the rest of the Career pack. Peeta blinks and turns to run, but the boy's voice stops him.

"Hey!" He calls after him, not sounding vicious, but simply curious. "Did you just kill Aqualon?"

Peeta slowly smiles, as if he's actually proud he just killed the boy. "I suppose I did. Why?"

The boy's district partner, Clove, nudges him in the ribs. "Cato, tell him."

Cato rolls his eyes. "Just to let you know, this wasn't my idea."

"What wasn't?" Peeta asks, just as confused as we are back home.

"How would you like to join our pack?"

Peeta widens his eyes. "M-me?"

"No, not you, Caesar Flickerman," Cato mutters sarcastically. "Yes, _you_, Lover Boy. Are you in or not?"

Peeta hesitates for a second, but then nods. "I'm in."

I almost drop my cheesy bun in disbelief. The Careers? Really? I mean, I knew Peeta was pretty shallow, but I never ever thought he'd go low enough to join the Careers, the Capitol's superficial lapdogs. I'm sure Katniss's reaction will be even worse than mine to this news.

"They're all going to kill him later when there's only a few of them left," Rory says sadly.

"So?" I ask. "Why do we care?"

Madge looks at me shockingly. "Because if Katniss doesn't make it, don't you want him to?"

The comment fills me with fury. Katniss not making it? That's impossible. Katniss is going to make it. I repeat it to myself a couple of times to convince myself. Katniss is going to make it. Katniss is going to make it.

My mom clears her throat and gestures to the bread. "Does anyone want anymore bread?"

We all shake our heads, watching as she awkwardly takes the platter and heads for the kitchen.

The rest of the bloodbath has no effect on me because I don't know any of these people. The little girl from District 11, Rue, surprisingly makes it out into the forest. She's showing some promise. Her district partner, Thresh, is also able to head off in the opposite direction of the forest, into this drop-off or large field. I'd bet that being from District 11, agriculture, he knows someway to live off of the earth in that field.

Mr. Flanaca shows up on the screen, commenting on the blood bath. We are cheerfully presented a full recap of each death and all the blood contained in each one. Prim whimpers a bit when the girl from District 6 trips over a Career and is rewarded with a swift jab in the chest. I grit my teeth and look away.

Several 'hours' pass. I know the recap isn't live, so it's still pretty tense in the room as the screen shows Katniss hiking through the woods and into a valley, go through her orange backpack, setting up a few snares, and eventually settling into a willow tree with sturdy branches for the night. I smile as I watch Katniss climb up the branches like a squirrel, and lay out her provisions for some well-earned rest.

The anthem begins to play, and the eleven dead tributes' faces begin to shine brightly in the sky. Katniss slowly ticks them off on her fingers and takes note of who's left. Her expression doesn't change as the anthem finishes, but I have no idea what's going on inside her head. Finally she just lays down in her provided sleeping bag and collapses for the night.

The recap for today is over. Mr. Flanaca shows up on the grim with what looks like a forced smile and tells us to tune in again tomorrow. The screen shows the anthem and shows the Capitol seal, before it turns black as the night.

Without hesitation, Madge stands up to leave. She had no business being here anyway, so I don't stop her. "My parents are probably wondering where I am," she says in her soft voice. "Thank you so much for letting me stay."

"No problem," my mother and I say at exactly the same time.

Rory, Vick, Prim and my mother all shoot me questioning looks. I ignore them.

The door shuts silently behind Madge. I stand up to do the dishes, only to find that Mrs. E and my mother has already done them. I silently give them a grim nod of thanks, and walk over to the bedroom that I share with Rory and Vick.

I blow out the candles and crawl into bed, even though it's only about eight o' clock. But if Katniss is already asleep in the arena, thousands of miles away, I want to be as well.

* * *

**A/N: So I wrote the majority of this before I read Mockingjay, which by the way, made me very sad. It was an excellent book, but I was not expecting what happened to, well, happen.**

**Anyway, I hoped you liked this one-shot. :)**


End file.
